When Navi Attacks
by NessaYume
Summary: When a giant Moth attacks Matt, and the noise wakes up Mello


A/N: Ok.. So, a while back, my cat, Reno, brings in a bug. Normal, really. But I was in the bath, and got out to pass out. I was SO tired that night, and it was pushing 5 am. When I got to my room, he was chasing something. I shrug, thinking it's just a moth or cricket like usual. However, as I step inside, I see whatever it is flapping it's wings, and Reno chasing it around my room. The thing was HUGE! I thought it was a fucking bird at first. I backed up real fast, unsure of what to do. No way could I sleep with that happening in there. My parents were asleep, and it's a big no no to wake them. So, I went and dozed on the recliner, watching 'I Love Lucy' reruns. At about 7 am, I woke up and went back to check on it. Surely, it'd be dead by now or something. I get in there, and the thing is sitting on the floor between the door and bed. I got closer to see it. Bird? No. It was a giant ass moth. I didn't know they could get that big! The body was the size of my hand, and the wings even bigger. Reno was crouching and decided to pounce at that moment, causing it to fly at me and me to fall on my ass as I jumped back. Eventually, it did die, and was on the floor upside down. I couldn't even vacuum it up, it was too big for the hose. I had to wait for my step dad to go pick it. Then he proceeds to tell me, "Oh, it's a baby." They get bigger? WTF? So, about a month ago, Reno brought in ANOTHER ONE. Idk where these mothzillas come from, but they are freaky as fuck! The second time, I was sitting on the floor going through a drawer, and it flew at me. Then, I decided that this needed to be written.. Why? No idea. I've seen too many movies and played too many games? Maybe. But at least this _should _entertain you. Hopefully.

**When Navi Attacks**

Matt was sitting on the floor in the living room, mashing his fingers into the buttons of his controller. Navi the fairy kept flying in his vision and yelling at him.

"Shut up you stupid fairy! UGH! No! You fucking listen! I know! I'm killing it! Shut up!" As he slashed at the boss, Navi swung around to yell at him again, and Matt fell back. He sat there, stunned. He could _swear _something just hit him in the face. What the fuck? He sat up and looked around. Nothing. He looked at the TV, only to see Link dying. "Oh, fuck you, fairy!" He called, and was hit again. His eyes bulged and he jumped behind the couch.

There was something flapping around the living room. He peaked over the couch. A bird? That's what it looked like. It landed, and he noticed it was actually a giant moth. But in his mind, it was the closest thing to Navi in real life. The fucking fairy was out to get him. Just to cement his theory, the moth flew at him again, and he ducked back down as it flew through where his face had been moments ago. Who the fuck ever heard of a moth that attacks people?

Matt jumped up with a yell, and tried to swat at it with a thick magazine he grabbed from the table. He missed, and the moth dove again. He continued to do this for a while, yelling the whole time.

"Stay still, damn it! I'll fucking kill you!" Part of him was glad he was going to get to crush his own version of Navi. All the years of frustration at the fairy. Finally, he would get to squash it! "I swear I'll get you, stupid mothzilla Navi!" He swung again, the rolled up magazine crashing into the table, knocking a glass off the table with a crash to the floor. He froze, as the moth landed on the wall, right against the ceiling.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mello's voice boomed into the room. Matt looked back and saw his blonde companion standing in the entrance from the hall way. His hair was messy, and his eyes blurry. He had shoved a pair of pants on quickly, and the laces were still undone. Matt's eyes wandered to that opening where Mello's flaccid cock was showing slightly. He licked his lips. "Matt?" His eyes snapped back to the blue ones before him. A mixture of anger and the beginnings of lust shone in them, and Matt forgot about the freakishly huge moth and his hunt. Apparently, the moth didn't like that. It dove at him again. He growled in annoyance.

"It's this stupid fucking moth! The thing is huge! And it won't die!" He swung again, and missed. Mello growled.

"_That's_ why you woke me up? A bug, Matt? A fucking bug?" He shrieked. "You're such a pussy!" He turned to leave.

"Hey! Look at the thing! I thought it was a bird at first! And I'm not running scared! I'm trying to kill the bastard!" Matt yelled after the retreating blonde who was grumbling. He looked back and saw that the moth was resting on the coffee table. If he couldn't kill it, maybe he could catch it. He went into the kitchen, and got a plastic bowl and lid. He snuck back in behind it, and successfully landed the bowl on the moth. Then, when he tried to scrape the bowl across the table, onto the lid, it found a whole and escaped. Matt growled in frustration as it flapped just out of his reach. He moved towards it to swat at it in anger, or try to catch it when he heard a click behind him. He knew that sound.

_**BANG**_

Matt's eyes were wide as bits of the moth fell to the ground, and he turned to look at Mello, who stood in the same spot, a smoking gun literally in his hand.

"Ok, now that that is over with.." He lowered the gun and his eyes landed on Matt, raking his form. "Clean that shit up, and then get your ass in that bedroom and fuck me." He turned and walked back down the hall. Matt's groin tightened at the thoughts in his head. He knew Mello would keep the gun in his hand. He rushed in his cleaning, only momentarily being saddened that he hadn't gotten to kill Navi. He then rushed to the bedroom as ordered, coming face to face with the barrel of Mello's gun. All in all, he guessed he sorta owed the moth.

_End_

A/N: Well, I hope that entertained you. 3


End file.
